WHY DID IT HAVE TO COME TO THIS
by jo164fi
Summary: A boy named Leon was a member of the Canadian digidestined. But after an argument and fight with them. He leaves with no trace except for a note he leaves for them to read. They try to find him to apologize but to no avail. He has disappeared with no leads to follow. Years later a tragedy in Japan is happening and its up to them and the japan digidestined to save the world again.


I do not own Digimon, just this story and some of these characters not all of them, I can make a list about who I own.

This is also my very first story, I am so nervous about it, because I don't know how it will go, please don't kill me with the hateful comments. This will have digimon adventure season 1 and 2 probably and cyber sleuth in it, and maybe a character I created for another series I intend to create. So please enjoy this thing I made.

Chapter 1 The beginning

By jo164fi

The story begins in a city called Belleville which is located in Canada. The weather in Canada was all perfect. The sky was all blue, no cloud in sight. Nothing could ever go wrong. Of course even with a nice setting like this things can go to shit. Majorly.

There was a boy. A 15 year old boy named Leon. He was currently on his way to the meeting location of his friends, although he didn't have too many friends, these people were the digidestined, even he was. He didn't show too much courage, he was more scared to act than even fight. He wore a black sleeved shirt with black shorts, he has brown hair, and blue eyes that were of the nicest colour. His partner is the digimon who loves adventures; Veemon.

He was meeting with his friends which consists of 3 girls and 3 boys. Jake who is the same age as he is but born a week earlier, he is taller, and more muscle. He may not look it, but he is nice and friendly, but serious when he needs to be. He has blond hair, he wore a plain red shirt and blue jeans. His partner is Agumon, of course you think he would be leader but nope.

There was Alice, she was the oldest female, she was hard to get along with, she was basically the leader of the bunch because she had the most leadership in her and strictness too. No one could change her mind, so everyone decided to agree on it. She has red hair and put in a ponytail. She usually wore pink everyday so, no chance of something else. Her partner is Renamon, she is just like Alice

The last boy is Zack, he is 15 as well but shorter than both Leon and Jake. He is not calm whatsoever, you say one bad thing about him and he will flip. He gets into a lot of trouble but he doesn't care. He was raised to be a fighter by his dad who used to knock out his bullies back in his day. He has black hair, he wears a muscle shirt everyday and all the females flock to him, and he wears black track pants. His partner is Gomamon and to Zack, this is a match in heaven.

Then there was Sarah who was always the kindest in the group. She would always break up all the fights the digidestined ever had amongst themselves. She would also cry to get them to stop because when she produces the water works, it is almost IMPOSSIBLE to get her to stop. She has pink hair, wears a yellow shirt with a cat saying "Just Purrfect", she also wears a white and yellow pattern skirt which goes down to her knees. Her partner is Gatomon, of course it would be Gatomon, she loves cats for crying out loud.

The last girl is Sonya, she is the quick thinker of the group. She can always find a way to escape situations in the shortest time. She loved to play strategy games like Battleship and Chess. She usually played chess with Leon because he had a similar interest in chess, even though he lost a few of the matches, he still surprises her with his ideas and moves. She has glasses, her hair is brown, she wears a purple t-shirt, with blue shorts. She doesn't like girly things too much so she went with the boy stuff instead, she also doesn't like how girsl clothes are depicted so, she wears clothes that boys wear (She despises short shorts). Her partner is Hawkmon.

Leon was late because he was finishing up his foods test, he loves food and loves cooking it, ever since he was a small boy, he would always volunteer to help cook food for his family, but of course, he was too young. By the age of 10, he was finally allowed to help cook. The first time he cooked was one of the best things that had ever happened to him. But enough of that back to the story.

* * *

Leon finally made it to the computer room where all his friends were gathered up. Before he could announce himself and apologize to his friends about being late, he heard them talking and decided to listen in on what they were talking about. There was Jake who was sitting there with a grim look on his face as he looks at Alice who has a sneer which spells bad news. Leon saw in the corner of his eye where Sarah was sitting with a close to cry face, and with Zack who is nodding at Alice while Sonya didn't pay attention and was reading a book on strategy.

"So wait! You want us to do what?!" Whispered Jake angrily.

"You heard me. I don't care what you think, as leader I can do whatever the hell I want." Replied Alice with the same sneer.

"B-But Alice, how can you say that, we are all a team. Remember what Gennai told us, we are a team and we can't do this if we're missing a member." Replied Sarah with a look of shock and sadness.

"I agree with Alice, all he is, is dead weight, like serioulsy why is he still on the team, we don't need a loser like that." Replied Zack while wearing a sadistic like grin.

"I don't think you have the right to do that Alice. You think that since you are the so-called leader. You think you can boss us around well guess what you don't get the say, even if we voted. We would win 3-2, you would lose." Replied Sonya with a face that annoyed Alice to no end.

"Shut the hell up you stupid broad! You can't talk to me like that, I am your leader, and I don't give a shit if you win the vote, my position as team leader is JUST AND ABSOLUTE. SO WHY DON'T YOU DO US A FAVOUR AND SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I BEAT YOU TO A BLOODY PULP!"Replied Alice with savagery in her voice.

"And before you say anything else. Me and Zack went to the digital world earlier today and talked with our digimon and your's as well, and guess what, half of them voted to take Leon off the team."She said with a triumphant smile

"You won't even believe who actually decided to vote with us and against you guys"Said Zack with a laugh.

"Wait, you did this before telling any of us. WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Zack yelled with anger.

"As I said, I am the leader and whatever happens, everything goes my way." Alice said with happiness.

Sarah looked at Alice and Zack and hesitated before asking "Who voted against us." She said with tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Simple. There was Renamon, there was Gomamon, your little cat friend Gatomon and the last one will shake you to your core."He said with utmost satisfaction.

"It was Veemon" Said Alice with a voice of terror that shook everyone to their cores.

Before anyone could say another word, they heard something break.

...

Leon was standing ear against the door hearing everything transpire, and was thankful for the 3 who stood up for him. But when he heard Alice say Veemon, everything went blank. Leon was standing there doing nothing for a whole minute. Before he could think, he punched the nearest window and shattered it to a million pieces. It echoed through out the whole school, luckily there were no cameras in that hallway. Leon finally noticed what he did and ran out the doors not even taking a glimspe behind him where a fellow in black was watching.

"Hmm. That boy, he just shattered the glass without losing any blood or feeling pain, just who is this boy?" The man in black said before disappearing in a corridor where everyone was vacant.

Jake fell out of his chair and opened the door to see the floor covered with glass and the window completely broken "What the hell happened here" He said to no one inparticular.

Before he could do anything else he was pushed out of the way by Alice and almost fell into the glass. "Watch it! You stupid idiot, I could have been hurt and you would have been one digidestined short" He said with a murderous look in his eye.

"Oh please you would have survived it you dumb oaf"Alice replied with a hint of laughter in her voice, angering Jake more.

Right when Jake was going to punch her, someone held him back and it was Sarah. "Jake please don't. Please, just don't do it, its not worth it, you'll turn out liker and Zack who care about nobody but themselves." She said with tears in her eyes threatning to fall out.

"She's right Jake, don't fall to their level."Said Sonya who walked past and was given a deadly glare by their fearless leader, she just shrugged it off and walked away.

* * *

Teachers and students were flocking to the area where everything happened, The digidestined left the scene before anyone could see them. They all promised to meet up in the digital world, Jake sent a message to Leon about it with his digivice (it looks similar to the season 2 of Digimon digivices).

"Yo Leon, it's me Jake. We're all meeting in the digital world, and braise yourself, because this may not turn out well". He finished typing it up and went home for dinner.

Sarah was at her house already, she was in great distress. She couldn't believe Gatomon would do such a thing, there must be a reason she thought. "I'll ask her when we go to the digital world, and i'm worried for Leon, he isn't good in these situations. He gets stressed to easily."

Sonya was in the kitchen getting herself some soup before going to the digital world and seeing everything unfold. "Those fools, if they make Leon leave. Then I will too, he was my very first friend, we are similar in so many ways. He's like the brother I never had, what I wouldn't give to have him as my brother."She finished with a sigh, she went upstairs and ate silently thinking of new strategies for her chess games with Leon.

* * *

In the digital world...

Gomamon, Renamon, and Veemon were talking amongst themselves while Hawkmon, and Agumon kept to themselves ignoring the others. Then there was Gatomon who wanted nothing to do with anyone.

She was thinking to herself "Goddamn it, why did it have to come to this. I didn't want to betray Leon, but they said if I didn't go along with the plan I would regret it. I cannot imagine what Sarah is going through right now, I have to tell her. I have to." She told herself

"Can you believe it? Renamon, Gomamon, and even Veemon want Leon gone, Leon didn't do anything wrong, he may not have too much courage and faith in himself, he always doubts himself but I believe in him and I believe that he can work on those weaknesses he has."Agumon said while cursing the 3 digimon.

Hawkmon nodded and replied "I know for a fact that our partners would not do that to Leon. Have you noticed anything different about Leon, he seems a little different from the last time I saw him?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know Hawkmon, he's a nice person but I worry for what will happen when that certain leader will say this to him?" He said in a hateful tone about Alice.

Hawkmon obliged and said "Leon is a good person, he always will be. He can only count on us now. I am disappointed in Veemon most of all. That traitourous bastard. I want to teach that dumb prick who's boss."Hawkmon said with no remorse.

"Woah, woah, woah! Calm down Hawkmon, there's 2 of us and there's 4 of them, we can't take them down with just the 2 of us."Agumon whispered to Hawkmon who agreed after a minute of bargaining.

"Finally! We are getting rid of that deadweight idiot" Declared Renamon while Gomamon and Veemon agreed.

"I think it was a bad idea for him to be chosen as a digidestined. He shows no traits of courage, love, friendship, hope, sincerity, reliability, or even knowledge. He's so dumb, whoever thought him to be a digidestined was probably drunk of alcohol or somethin-" Gomamon was interupted by something hitting him in the head.

"Owww! What the hell? WHO THREW THAT!?"Gomamon screamed, before he heard chuckling from Agumon and Hawkmon who watched them from a distance.

When Gomamon saw this. He flipped and crawled over to them and going to give them a piece of his mind. When he reached them he was just about to say something to them.

Before anyone could say or do anything. The T.V lit up and showed 5 of the digidestined in the flash of light. Everyone went to their respective partners except for Gatomon and Veemon. Sarah went over to Gatomon and went on her knees and lift up her arm. Gatomon knew how this would end so she closed her eyes and decided she desevered it. But what she wasn't expecting was arms around her body.

She opened her eyes to see Sarah looking at her and dripping tears out of her eyes. Gatomon didn't know why but she finally came to the conclusion that Sarah knew something was up and she understood what she did.

"Gatomon. Please, I know something happened between you and them, and I want to know ok?" Sarah asked Gatomon with red eyes.

Gatomon looked at her before her eyes started watering too and said "I will Sarah, I will, I never wanted to vote against you but I had no choice, they threatened me and I couldn't get out of it unless I agreed to vote with them."

Alice, Renamon, Zack, and Gomamon were not paying attention and were just talking amongst themselves saying that they were excited to get rid of Leon for good.

Alice then stopped talking to the group excluding Jake, Agumon, Sonya, Hawkmon, Sarah, and Gatomon. She looked around and saw that Leon has not arrived yet. Even she liked being in the digital world without Leon, she still needed to tell him about what they decided. She was just about to talk to her friends before the T.V flashed with light and it showed someone coming from within the brightness.

* * *

Leon was sitting at a table in his room thinking about what had transpired at school today. He couldn't get the thoughts out of his head about how everyone hates him, and wants him dead (excluding Jake, Sarah, Sonya, and their digimon). Leon was debating whether he should go to the digital world and see everyone. He didn't know how things wold go, apparently as what Alice said was true about Veemon agreeing with them to get him of the team.

"Grrrr! I can't let this get to me. Alice is just a jerk while Zack is just an idiot who follows her, I can't see what he sees in her."Leon said with a questionable and angry tone.

Right when he was just about to leave his room to get something to eat, he got a message from Jake on his d-terminal. He went to check it out and he read it.

"Yo Leon, it's me Jake. We're all meeting in the digital world, and braise yourself, because this may not turn out well".

"Hmm. Well it looks like i'll have to go, i'll do my best to act dumb and scared like usual. It's rare for me to show my true self. How I have been waiting to Alice and Zack in their places for so long. Hehehe." He laughed with devoid of any emotions.

He went up to the computer and put his digivice to the computer and he was brought into the bright light. Little did anyone know that this would be the last time they would see the old Leon and they would be greeted by the new Leon.

* * *

Right before Alice was going to go back to talking to her friends. The light from the T.V came on and out came the person they were going to kick out, but it wasn't going to go the way she planned. When the light ceased, they saw Leon standing there with an expression no one could read. Not even Jake, Sarah, and Sonya could depict what this expression was. Everything was quiet until Zack decided to speak up in his arrogant tone.

"Well, well, well. You kept us waiting didn't you? You lost cause."

Everyone froze except for Alice and Renamon while Gomamon and Veemon looked incredulosly at Zack for saying that and to Leon who didn't say anything and just stared. They both wore arrogant expressions just like Zack was. Jake was speechless, he couldn't get a word out, he didn't think that Zack would go that far. Sarah was shocked and almost fainted and for Sonya. She simply glared at Zack for the unnecessary words. Leon did nothing, he just stood there looking at Zack with the same expression he had before anyone said anything.

This was getting on Zack's nerves because he wanted to see Leon in a blubbering mess and beg to stay in the group. Zack would be getting what he wanted but in reverse and not the way he wanted things to go down.

"Hey loser! I'm talking to you, why are you ignoring me? No one ignores me. **NO ONE!** " Zack raised his voice and ran towards Leon getting ready to beat him up.

Leon just kept on staring at him, with the unreadable expression. Zack kept on running towards him.

He was just about to make a move against Leon when he felt pain in his abdomen. Before he knew it, he was on the ground coughing up blood. Everyone was silent, no one knew what happened, no one dared to move. Zack looks up and sees Leon staring down at him with a grin that would scare anyone to death. Before he could say anything, Leon was on him and punching his face non-stop. Blood was splattering on the grass. Alice was too shocked to even move, but Renamon decided to make a move and stop Leon from hurting Zack any longer.

"Dimaond Storm!" She said in hopes of hitting Leon and saving Zack from anymore unnecessary blood shed.

Leon saw this and lifted up Zack as much as he could and used him as a human shield. No one could even believe what was happening. First Leon was hitting Zack,and then he decided to use Zack as a human shield to protect himself from getting hurt.

All Leon could say was "Whoops." With no emotion showing.

As the attack hit, Zack was getting hurt more and more. After the attack Leon decided that was enough and tossed Zack's unconscious body to Alice who didn't catch him thanks to her small muscles and started to panic at the sight. Everyone was flabbergasted (excluding Leon), they couldn't believe that Leon would outright hit Zack and almost kill him. They were scared, no they were terrified of him. Leon then spoke in a tone no one could fathom.

"Well Alice, it looks like your little boyfriend got into a little accident. He must have pissed off the wrong person to have this done to him." He said with the most absolute Venom he could muster.

Alice was shaking. She couldn't get out of her stupor until she heard a voice. It was Veemon who decided to speak up. She didn't know what he was thinking but she was hoping that he wouldn't do the same thing that Zack did. She couldn't bear to have 2 of her friends beaten within an inch in their lives.

"Hey! Leon, how could you, how could you do that to Zack?" He said with anger spreading within him.

"The world has no need of filth like him, he was just a mere piece of garbage that had to be dealt with. I did the world a favor. I should start with you next, all the times you disrespected me, and took me for granted. Well here I am, I am more courgeous and more knowledgable then I usually was. This is the new me. **THE OLD ME IS DEAD!"** Leon said with great pleasure.

Before anyone could say anything else Veemon decided to act tough and attack Leon for what he just said about him and Zack.

"Veemon Headbutt!" He yelled.

Leon simply just moved to the side too fast for anyone to register and karate chopped the back on Veemon's neck knocking him out effectively.

"Ugh. Touched some more garbage. Gonna have to wash my hands now so I don't get infected." He finished with a hollow laugh which shook everyone and angered Alice to no end.

"You, YOU BASTARD! How dare you hurt my friends. THAT'S IT! IT IS OFFICIAL I AM KICKING YOU OFF THE TEAM AND CALLING THE COPS ON YOU. YOU BETT-" Before she could finish. Leon ran right up to her and slapped her in the face leaving a small bruise. Now it was Leon's turn to get angry.

"I have had **ENOUGH** of your bullshit. All you ever do is complain about the stupidest things like, Leon you suck so bad, Sarah your a major crybaby, Jake your dumb, and Sonya your just a whore who can't pick up a boyfriend. I'm the leader so whatever I say goes around and nobody can trump my authority, but guess what? I am trumping your authority you attention whore." He finished while smiling at her tears what threatened to fall down.

He then pulled something out of his pocket and to everyone's surprise. It was the digi-egg of courage.

"Well, it looks I found something useful while our leader was trying to get a boyfriend to notice her. You were never fit to be leader of our group."

He then came up close to her and whispered in her ear. "You never will be." After that he stood up and saw the others cower in fear of him. He didn't like them seeing him like this and he didn't like seeing them cower infront of him, but that was the reaction he expected.

"I was the one who broke the window. I heard your conversation, and I am happy for you guys sticking up for me. But this may have just changed your opinions of me. Before you say anything I think you should listen to what I have to say. The reason why I was always acting scared and dumb was because I was scared of not having any friends. I didn't want to act like this, I knew that I would scare you."

He turned to Alice, Zack (who was barely conscious) Renamon, Gomamon, and Veemon who was starting to awake. "I didn't want to do this, but you forced my hand. You wanted to kick me out of the group but guess what? That backfired and look at Zack and Veemon. They both got hurt due to your stupid little plan. Do you think I wanted to do this? Did you? I hate hurting others, especially people whom I thought were my friends. If you actually acted more like a leader than a bully to all of us, then maybe this wouldn't have happened."

He then tossed something to Alice. Alice looked at Leon with a questioning face.

"Its a med kit. You should apply it to them, I put what was necessary to keep Zack alive and Veemon without getting too much of a headache. I also left something in my room which you should look for and read. Maybe it will change your perspective on me. Oh also here."

He tossed the digi-egg of courage to Alice who was looking up at him again in question.

"I don't need it. I quit, besides your probably gonna need the courage more than me now."

Everyone was outright speechless from what he just said. Before anyone could stop or say anything to him. He was already leaving. He never intends to return to the digital world. After what he just did, many will consider him a villain, but he doesn't blame them. He agrees with them.

In the distance a man in black wearing a hood was watching the scene unfold.

"Interesting. I should keep an eye on him. He is most certainly to be interesting in the future. I can't wait.

With that said the man disappeared leaving no trace behind.

* * *

So how was that? Did I do good? Did I do bad? Leave some reviews please. The reason why I did a fic like this was because when I read some betrayal fics from other authors. I really liked them and I wanted to ry and see if I could write something neat, but then again. It maybe crap, but thats up to you, the readers to decide. As I said Leave some reviews. Please.


End file.
